Rotary electric machines in which a controlling apparatus is mounted onto a rotary electric machine main body are known conventionally. The controlling apparatus has: a plurality of power modules that control electric power from the rotary electric machine main body and a battery to adjust input and output of the rotary electric machine; and an electric power interconnecting part that includes a plurality of terminals that are connected to the respective power modules. The electric power interconnecting part is disposed at a position that overlaps with the respective power modules when viewed along a shaft axis of the rotary electric machine main body (see Patent Literature 1).